


Escort Home

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, it's Kanon's birthday, not a birthday themed fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: On her way home from work, Misaki notices a familiar figure pacing about the shopping district.Edit: Well, shit. I was getting loads of error messages, so I thought it wasn't posting, then it turned out it had actually posted every time I got an error message. I think I've deleted all but this one now, but I'm really sorry about the spam. Please behave in the future, AO3.





	Escort Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write more BanG Dream, and it just so happened that I had a MisaKanon idea to work on in time for Kanon's birthday. No birthday theme on it, but that's because when I came up with it I wasn't yet aware it was Kanon's birthday soon. Also sticking to birthday themes for a birthday fic only works if there's a good enough idea there. This was just a cute idea I came up with due to Kanon's legendary bad sense of direction. Maybe next time I'll do a "they're together already" fic for these two, but this fit this particular idea better.

It was finally time for Okusawa Misaki to head home after her part-time job. She somewhat amazed herself by being able to be Michelle both in the band, and at work, but it's strange how much you can get used to. Though she worried that she might get _too_ used to it. She sometimes joked that one day she and Michelle would become one, but she would rather that it remained a joke.

Before she even got out of the shopping district, she spotted a figure nervously pacing back and forth. A figure sporting a familiar-looking head of blue hair. As she got closer, Misaki could even hear the occasional "Fuee~", leaving no doubt who it was.

"Kanon-san?" Misaki called out when she judged she was close enough.

The figure spun around, revealing it was indeed Matsubara Kanon. She looked startled, which immediately shifted to relieved when she saw who it was. "Misaki-chan!" she called back. "Oh thank goodness."

"What are you doing here, Kanon-san?" Misaki asked, even though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"I... I was at a cafe with Chisato-chan, but... she had to run, and then afterwards..." Kanon's shoulders slumped. "I got lost."

Kanon's poor sense of direction seemed almost too ridiculous to be true, but this wasn't the first time she'd gotten lost in what should be familiar territory.

Misaki suppressed the urge to sigh, and offered a smile instead. "I'm just done here myself. How about I walk you home?" she suggested.

Kanon immediately lit up. "Oh, thank you! Yes! Please. I'd love that," she said, and smiled brilliantly.

There was a noticeable throb in Misaki's heart, but she did her best to remain calm. "Let's go, then."

The weather was still warm, so Kanon was wearing one of her light dresses that Misaki always thought she looked so good in. It was how she imagined Kanon when she thought of her.

As for herself, Misaki was wearing shorts, a t-shirt, and a cap to shield her eyes from the sun. She needed to cool off after being in that suit, even if it meant exposing her pale skin to the wicked sun. In comparison Kanon's shoulders and arms had a nice, gentle tan.

It was tough to come up with something to say, as Misaki wasn't much of a conversationalist. Not that she necessarily disliked talking, but she wasn't great at coming up with topics. Then she noticed that Kanon was humming quietly.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Misaki said. Especially for someone who had been panicking mere minutes ago.

"Eh? Oh. Ehehe, I'm just so happy it was _you_ who found me," Kanon said happily. "You're like my prince, Misaki-chan." Again with that bright smile. The cap didn't help against that.

A blush crept into Misaki's cheeks, and she avoided eye contact, focusing on the way ahead instead. "Prince? Me? That's more Kaoru-san's thing," she said. She somewhat doubted she could pull off that act.

"Hm... well, I always feel safer when you're around," Kanon said.

"D-don't joke like that, Kanon-san," Misaki said, as her cheeks got even warmer. Kanon had definitely changed a bit from the girl she was when they first met.

Kanon giggled softly. "Hey, I'm totally serious, Misaki-chan," she insisted.

 _This is bad for my heart_ , Misaki thought. She wasn't sure how to follow up on that, or how to change the topic.

Kanon spoke again before she got the chance. "You know... I've been thinking... do you have to call me Kanon-san?" she asked.

"Huh?" Misaki was confused.

"You don't use honorifics for Kokoro-chan and Hagumi-chan, and -san sounds so formal," Kanon elaborated. "Don't you think we've grown too close for that?"

"H-huh? Too close?" Misaki was caught off-guard. _How close do you mean?_ she wanted to ask, but instead she said: "Er... I mean... you're my senpai, and I... respect you." She had nearly blurted out something else without thinking.

"S-sorry, maybe I'm not making much sense," Kanon stammered a bit. "Or saying this badly... I-I just mean that... you can call me Kanon-chan... if you want..." She sounded rather bashful all of a sudden.

"Um..." Misaki wasn't really the type to use -chan or other cutesy honorifics for anyone. And it just came naturally to use -san for her seniors, or for people she didn't know that well. Kanon no longer fit the latter category, but the habit had stuck. It was true she didn't use anything for Kokoro or Hagumi, but they were the same age, and she didn't have the same feelings for them as for Kanon.

Kanon glanced over at Misaki. "You don't want to?"

"Uh, well... it's just... I don't really..." Misaki wasn't sure what the heck she was even trying to say. Kanon was very special to her, even if she hadn't openly confessed as much. The cruise ship didn't count. Probably. So secretly she liked the idea of being more informal with Kanon. Maybe they could... compromise. "H-how about just Kanon?" she suggested.

Kanon lit up so brightly that by the time Misaki realised what she had done, it was too late to take it back. Sure, she didn't use honorifics with Kokoro, Hagumi, or Rimi, but she hadn't thought about what it meant to not use honorifics for the one you have feelings for until after she had suggested it. But Kanon looked so happy that there was no way she could change her mind now.

"That sounds lovely, Misaki-chan," Kanon said, and latched onto Misaki's arm.

Misaki froze. Kanon gave her a puzzled look, then looked down. And as if she only just realised what she had done, she quickly let go, and took a couple of short steps away.

"Ah, s-sorry! I didn't think... um... fueeee..." Kanon blushed deeply, and covered her face.

 _Cute_ , was the thought that sprung to Misaki's mind. "N-no, it's okay," she said out loud. "Let's just... we're nearly at your house, so..."

They turned their focus to walking. The final few minutes were spent in an awkward silence. Misaki started worrying a little what the rest of the band might think. Kokoro and Hagumi might not even notice if she dropped the -san for Kanon, but Kaoru was cleverer and more observant than she appeared. Misaki had gotten the occasional glimpse under the mask Kaoru wore, and knew that the idiocy was an act, at least to an extent. Even if she wasn't sure why.

Mercifully the tension lifted a little once they reached Kanon's place.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue today, Misaki-chan," Kanon said with a smile.

Misaki smiled back. "You're welcome, Kanon-" She just barely remembered to stop herself from adding -san. "Kanon." That was going to take some getting used to.

Kanon's smile grew wider. "Um... would you like to come inside?" she asked. "J-just for a little bit...? I'd like to reward you somehow."

 _Yes_. Misaki blushed. _Yes_. "Um, I should..." She should go home. _Yes_. She knew that. But... _Yes_. Her mind wouldn't shut up. "S-sure." _Yes!_ "For a little bit..."


End file.
